You're as Cold as Ice
by MissEdnaShamrock
Summary: The brothers are walking on very thin ice on their newest job. Literally. Dean hates witches and he’ll hate them even more after this. Hurt!Sam, Protective/Worried!Dean. Set whenever you want! More around season 2/3 for me but it's up to you!
1. Amanthrapods

_**Title: **_**You're as Cold as Ice**

_**Author: **_**Edna**_**Summary: **_**The brothers are walking on very thin ice on their newest job. Literally. Dean hates witches and he'll hate them even more after this. Hurt!Sam, Protective/Worried!Dean.**

_**Notes: **_**I totally made up the plant of Amanthrapod. The only alternative was moss and that's pretty much all over the world so that wouldn't work! You'll see…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dream but I'd rather be on the show. Preferably in a sex scene with Sam, if that's possible?**

"_Ice_?" Dean asked, non-believing. "Her house was covered in _ice_?"

"I know, pretty weird, huh?" Sam replied, after Dean started the car and began driving away from the _Pure Spot Motel_. Sam had been resting when he saw the news on the TV. A middle-aged woman, Maria Turner, froze to death when her house suddenly froze over, inside and out. The locals blame it on the cold time of year. North Dakota had had a big freeze this year. It wasn't predicted on satellites, there was nothing in pictures to predict a big freeze. And yet it happened very suddenly, according to the neighbours and it hit her house the worst. The further along the street you get, the houses were less covered in ice, from all around. It was as though her house was the source of all the deathly ice.

"Weird enough for us to take a look," Dean said. "Where do we go?"

"Uhh, Jamestown in North Dakota," Sam replied, looking at his notes and his map.

"Let's roll," Dean said, putting the Impala into gear and driving way beyond the speed limit knocking the air out of Sam.

"Can we go back?" Sam asked, uncomfortably.

Dean glanced at Sam frequently, looking from him and keeping his concentration on the road, frowning. "Why?"

"To get my stomach," Sam said. Dean smiled as Sam directed him the right way to North Dakota, despite it being pitch black at night. Unfortunately, Dean had lost them the room. Ordering a few porn movies and hitting on the female member of staff who delivered them to him was apparently not the way to go.

**

Sam and Dean looked around, questioning the neighbour of young Maria. Michael Winston told them that his house froze very suddenly around midnight. As Dean questioned Michael, Sam wandered around, searching up and down, suspecting some kind of witchcraft.

"How soon after did you find Maria?" Dean asked.

"About a half hour," Michael replied. "The cold had died down and I wanted to make sure my neighbours were ok and Maria wasn't answering. I knocked down the door and just…found her…lying there…"

Michael turned around pointed to the kitchen floor as Sam looked in and out of the cupboards. He noticed Sam looking through them and frowned in confusion. "What are you looking for? It's not like she was murdered."

Sam stopped, looking at Michael, his mouth hanging half open and put on the spot. "Well, you know," Sam gave an awkward smile. "We have to take every precaution, so…"

Michael frowned at him and shook his head. Sam gave an unappreciative and embarrassed look behind his back and continued to look through cupboards.

"So, the freeze stopped after half an hour?" Dean asked Michael. Sam looked under the kitchen sink cupboard and found something incredibly interesting. Interesting enough to include this into the job.

"Thanks, Michael. We'll be in contact" Dean said, smiling politely to Michael as Dean watched him leave.

"Hey, Dean," Sam called. Dean walked over and looked under the sink.

"Woah, what is that?" Dean asked. He and Sam were both looking upon an infestation of plants. It looked like one plant, growing larger and larger, like a weed and yet with no source of growth.

"I think," Sam said, after pulling the entire plant out from the cupboard. It had no soil, no sunlight. Nothing keeping it alive, "it's some kinda plant from the arctic. It lives in really cold places and it's poisonous to animals."

Dean looked at Sam, not believing what Sam had just said. "Dude! How do you know that?!"

Sam looked at Dean with no answer. He simply shrugged, nothing to explain his weird brain full of random encyclopaedia. "Ok, so what are you saying?"

"Well, whoever's doing this planted this…plant here" Sam said, suddenly realising his pun. "so then the house would freeze over when they called it to."

"Let me guess." Dean said, looking very unhappy at Sam. "Witches?"

"My first thought, yeh" Sam said, casually. "Hey, this stuff is real strong too. I mean, you try and rip it."

Dean laughed as he and Sam stood up. "You kidding me? It's a plant!" Dean smirked as he took a length from Sam. Dean yanked with both arms and found he barely even made it weak. Dean frowned at the plant. "What the hell?"

Sam laughed. "See, they have to survive in the worlds most coldest places. So, they gotta stay strong among the ice."

"Do you even know what they're called?" Dean asked, a little annoyed at his fail.

"I think it's an amanthrapod." Sam said. Dean gave a questioning look at Sam and so Sam caved. "Ok, I _know it's an amanthrapod. Happy?"_

"_Sure," Dean said, turning to leave. "Geek."_

"_Weakling," Sam replied._

"_Bitch."_

"_Jerk."_


	2. Encased

**_Title: _You're as Cold as Ice**

**_Author: _Edna**

**_Summary: _The brothers are walking on very thin ice on their newest job. Literally. Dean hates witches and he'll hate them even more after this. Hurt!Sam, Protective/Worried!Dean.**

**_Notes: _I totally made up the plant of Amanthrapod. The only alternative was moss and that's pretty much all over the world so that wouldn't work! You'll see…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I were making money from this, I wouldn't be writing on here.**

* * *

"Come on, man! There's another motel on the other side of town!" Dean complained as he walked once again into their motel room.

"Dean, we can't afford that!" Sam argued as he threw his duffel on the bed. "It pays $100 by the hour."

"We can still stay there," Dean tried to weasel his way to win the argument.

"Oh, really?" Sam said, turning around and walking back to Dean, who was standing in the doorway. "When did you start crapping money?"

"Alright, you made you point!" Dean said, shutting the door. "But, come on! You can't tell me this place isn't freaking you out! Both of the beds are heart shaped! The bathroom's just too weird for words!"

"It's not that bad" Sam said, calmly.

Dean looked at Sam, unbelieving. "There're mirrors on the ceiling!"

"Well, you go sleep in the car if you're that freaked," Sam said, half smiling.

"Don't tempt me" Dean said. "I'm just tired of people thinking we're gay!"

Sam didn't reply. He simply laughed at his brother's uncomfortable reaction every time they walk back into the motel room. Sam wandered to the window, tired yet his brain was He checked the time. 20:38. It was almost dark. Sam heard Dean open the door and turned around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to park her," Dean said, casually and informatively. Sam raised his eyebrows in acknowledgment and allowed Dean to leave. He looked out of the window and noticed the Impala not parked where it should be and Dean wasn't going to risk his car being towed. Knowing Dean, he wouldn't simply return straight from parking her. He'd either go get a beer from the bar or grab a burger. It's Dean, he never comes back empty handed. And by empty handed, it's either with something able to fill his stomach or some chick he randomly picked up.

Sam went to freshen up in the bathroom. It wasn't exactly a like it'd been a long day but he took his chance to clean up before Dean would start to pamper himself in the bathroom. As soon as he walked into the bathroom, he was hit by the strong smell of roses. This was why he and Dean would never be in the bathroom at the same time, it felt too weird.

Sam pushed down the plug in the bathroom sink and filled it with water. After readjusting the lights so he wasn't surrounded by a romantic lighting. Dean was right, this motel was weird.

The water had filled the entire basin and Sam turned off the taps. He dipped his rough hands into the water, feeling the perfect heat of warmth in the water. He lifted his hands from the basin, a pool of water trapped in his cupped hands. The warmth of the water met his face as he cleansed his skin. He ran his hands through his soft light brown bangs, dampening his hair making it comb back away from his face.

Sam rested his hands back into the basin and his hand brushed against something unfamiliar to what should be in a bathroom sink. Sam looked into the water, the ripples affecting his sight to the bottom of the bowl as he moved his hand out of the way. From what he could make out, there was a strand of green, making its way out of the plug, despite it being closed. As Sam breathed, he realised he could see his breath through cold air. Wait a minute…cold air? It wasn't cold, the heating was on. Sam noticed the air was cool. Freezing, in fact.

Sam felt a rush of immobility and numbness among his hands. He felt them freeze over and suddenly go numb within a second. Sam rapidly looked down, not realising he was still resting his hands in the water. Sam began to panic as he saw his hands, encased in a sink basic of ice. He couldn't move his hands and could barely even move his wrists. He began to shiver, the cold spreading among his body already. Sam looked around, attempting to find a way out. There was nothing Sam could do. He was stuck.

The mirror was covered in condensation, thin ice wrapped over it. Sam looked at the mirror and suddenly knew he wasn't alone. It wasn't simply the plant under the sink. There was somebody triggering this plant at this moment in time, in that bathroom. Someone was spelling some kind of message, plain and simple.

'_Stop Hunting Me'_

* * *

**So! How'd you like that cliffy?? I hope you enjoyed! It's not exactly a long chapter, I write when inspiration smacks down. J**

**Eddiex**


	3. Sex Before Saved

**_Title: _You're as Cold as Ice**

**_Author: _Edna**

**_Summary: _The brothers are walking on very thin ice on their newest job. Literally. Dean hates witches and he'll hate them even more after this. Hurt!Sam, Protective/Worried!Dean.**

**_Notes: _I totally made up the plant of Amanthrapod. The only alternative was moss and that's pretty much all over the world so that wouldn't work! You'll see…**

**I'm really glad at the amount of story alerts being put on this story. I hope it earns more. Inspiration struck pretty big just now, twice in one day! Well, kinda, it's now midnight ha!**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I claimed anything, I'd be laughed at by the judge!**

**

* * *

**

As Sam had predicted, Dean went to get: beer. However, he did flirt a little with the lady bartender, dressed in a slutty yet classy little outfit. And Dean was in perfect view of her toned out ass, neatly following her hips going side to side as she walked into the kitchen. And every time she did, a cheeky grin would imprint on Dean's face, followed by dirty images. Dean noticed that she was most definitely flirting back and he had his eyes on the prize.

"So," the bartender started conversation in an attracting manner and a flirtatious smile. "how many beers are you planning to have before you ask me out?"

Dean smiled. "What would give you that impression?" he asked, in a friendly way, unable to quite the urge of flirting back.

The bartender leant over on the bar in front of Dean, showing a little more than cleavage past her long and very well groomed blonde hair. She grinned at him with strong red lipstick allowing Dean to totally be able to read his mind. "Because you've been watching my ass like it's been showing a football game," she laughed.

"Well, I think I might need just one more beer," Dean said teasing.

"What if we're outta beer?" she asked.

"Well, I'd best just check at your place," Dean replied.

"I'm off my shift now. About to go home." she said.

"You know, it's a little dangerous to be going out this late. Alone," Dean said. "How about I make sure you stay safe?"

"My knight in shining armour," the bartender said. "I'm Cathy, by the way."

"Dean,"

"I'll just get my things," Cathy smiled, before heading back into the kitchen, Dean getting one last look as she walked. Dean took his phone from the jacket pocket and pressed speed dial to Sam's number, still grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

Sam had been standing there, unable to move for about ten minutes now and freezing. The cold had reached to the tips of his toes and getting colder. No matter how much he'd tried to move his hands, he couldn't move them a centimetre. Nothing else was happening since message in the mirror, slowly disappearing as Sam breathed in the cold air.

Sam heard a familiar song he'd used as his ring tone emerging from his pocket. Sam's heart jumped high: some way of contact. However, it dropped back down in despair when he was unable to get to his pocket. He tried manoeuvring his hip against the sink rim, trying to push the phone out of his pocket. However, through difficulty, numbness and pain, he was too late. He knew it was a long shot, but he still felt an epic fail.

He then heard the motel phone go off. Sam could do nothing, it was in the next room. It soon bleeped into answer phone, to which he heard the sound of his brothers phone leaving a message.

"Hey, Sammy, you there?" he said, to the answer phone, as though Dean was waiting for him to answer. "Nah, I guess you're sleeping. Well, if you wake up or if your in the tub or something, just letting you know I'm gunna be a little while. I got business with a lovely lady bartender. Call if you need me. Bye Sammy."

Sam sighed in need, desperate from Dean to get back and help him. He was freezing over, not sure what this ice bitch was doing. Whether she was finished. Whether she was simply making Sam wait, stuck in this cold.

Sam rested his head against the mirror, teeth chattering, body shivering as he looked at the ice imprisoning his hands. Although, he became even more alarmed as he hadn't noticed the green plant somehow making it's way from the ice and saw it slowly coiling itself around his left wrist. Sam was mentally praying and begging for Dean to hurry up, have sex and get back to the motel. He couldn't help but hope Dean would return to him before the cold had taken over. Before it was too late.

**

* * *

**

Well, well, well. Dean's sex life seems to be affecting Sam's health. Will he be ok in the long run?

**Eddiex**


	4. From Zero to Hero

_**Title: **_**You're as Cold as Ice**

_**Author: **_**Edna**_**Summary: **_**The brothers are walking on very thin ice on their newest job. Literally. Dean hates witches and he'll hate them even more after this. Hurt!Sam, Protective/Worried!Dean.**

_**Notes: **_**I totally made up the plant of Amanthrapod. The only alternative was moss and that's pretty much all over the world so that wouldn't work! You'll see…**

**Disclaimer: Character's are not mine. I only claim them in dreams…**

******

Dean was brought back to Cathy's house, one she had alone and kept very neat and tidy. The first impression for Dean was welcomed. In fact, he knew he was more than welcome.

She brought him to the couch and brought him a beer. Dean sipped at looked around as he waited for about five minutes, an excited smile on his face. He hadn't had a break in a while!

Whilst he waited, he tried to call Sam once more and once again, went straight to answer phone. For most people, it would have been nothing. Most people would simply think he's fallen asleep. After all, it is quite late. But then again, most people haven't grown up the same way Dean and Sam have. Dean's immediate reaction was a little concern. Ok, he may be sleeping but shouldn't he have his phone next to the bed and loud so he wakes up to it? Like he always does?

Dean's thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when he felt a sleek, lustrous pair of hands travel caressingly down his shoulders to his chest. Her slightly tanned hands and perfect nails were all he could see of Cathy. He felt her cheek beside the side of his head and heard her sexy low voice.

"You wanna move into the bedroom?" she asked. Dean didn't even answer as soon enough, they were madly pressing lips, ripping off each other's clothes as they clumsily headed to the bedroom. It was lit with a few candles and sexual scents. Dean subconsciously noticed this as he fell on the bed with Cathy on top. She and him paused slightly; she was giving the sexy and slow move.

"You hot?" she said, a snarling facial expression as she looked at lustful Dean.

"Oh, yeah baby" Dean panted, admiring her rack above and close to his face. "You betcha."

"Really?" she said, placing her hand firmly on his shoulder. "You don't need…cooling down?"

As she said those two words, from the first syllable Dean felt a rush of cold on his shoulder. He became alarmed and immediately, and expectantly, lost his erection!

"You sure you're not cold enough?" She asked, an evil look on her face and a loud, controlling voice. The power in her hand made Dean's shoulder go more and more cold. Dean, a little blind sighted and shocked, looked to his right and his eyes immediately met a bunch of candles. Dean didn't have to think twice. He grabbed a candle and heard it hiss as he slammed the flame on her hand taking his shoulder. It put her off for that split second, but that was more than enough time for Dean to collide his fist with her face. Dean didn't particularly want to run outside in his boxers but he had no choice as he threw the rest of the candles on the bed and floor, starting off an awkward flame of the Ice bitch!

Dean didn't look back when he slammed the door shut and ran out of the house. He made sure he wasn't seen as he ran back to the Impala. Dean was lucky enough to run past all his garments and was able to pick them all up. And he was lucky to have gotten away. But he felt a little disappointed. He was hoping to have sex, after all!

Dean had dressed himself in his car before heading back to the motel. He tried Sam once more but again, got the answer phone on the motel phone.

**

Sam's knee's were giving way yet unable to touch the floor. He was exhausted, freezing and in pain. He couldn't feel his hands one tiny bit. It felt like they were in there long enough to be cooked as a frozen food product. Even the ends of his toes were aching with numbness. He couldn't control his shivering and the chattering of his teeth. He came back to reality when hearing the phone ring again. This time, Dean sounded worried and very serious.

"Hey, Sam!" he said loudly. "Hey! You there? Wake up!"

Sam exhaled in exhaustion and despair of Dean's voice. He thought he was sleeping…

"Look, uhh…you know the chick I was about to score with? Turned out to be that ice bitch so if you can hear this, pick up!"

"Believe me, if I could I would," Sam mumbled subconsciously. He knew Dean couldn't hear him but Sam was to the brink of fatigue and sharing his thoughts aloud to no one able to hear.

"Ok, I'm heading, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Be careful."

Dean hung up as Sam mumbled out again. "It's a little late for that."

Sam's heart lifted with relief to hear Dean was getting back. He was so desperate to escape the ice prison around his hands. He was dozing now and then uncontrollably. He wasn't even aware of how long he'd been there he'd been so tired. And the plant that had started to coil around his wrist had now reached to his shoulder in a loose but strong grip.

**

Dean unlocked the door to the motel and immediately saw that Sam wasn't there. But Dean was relieved when he'd seen a light coming from the bathroom and realised Sam must have been there.

"Hey, I'm back!" he called, seriously after what he'd just done. Dean made his way to the kitchen, feeling hungry instantly and needing something to eat as he threw down his coat. "That girl I was about to score with, she's Mrs Freeze! She started her freeze mojo on me, I set the house on fire and got away. We got a better lead, now Sam, let's go!"

Dean closed the fridge door after gathering some food for a sandwich. He expected an answer straight away, however none came at all. "Sam?!" Dean called, waiting for an answer. Again. None. He walked into the main lounge again and edged closer to the bathroom. "Sammy?"

Sam had heard Dean calling him. He'd returned to reality, hearing Dean call his name. Sam's immediate and instinctive reaction was to call him back.

"D'n" Sam replied, needing and in pain. Dean frowned in concern, hearing the twinge in his voice and ran into the bathroom to find Sammy half standing, half hanging over the sink, Sam's hand's were trapped in ice. The most alarming parts were that his brother was in danger and there was that amanthrapod plant coiling its way from the sink up Sam's arm.

Dean was at Sam's side in a second. He tried to support him and lift him up. "Sam? Sam, are you ok?"

"Dean, the sink," Sam said, quietly as Dean brought Sam up to the proper standing position.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Under the sink!" Sam said, louder. "Burn it!"

Dean didn't hesitate and crouched down to open the cupboard under the sink. He came across bright green of the plant, growing rapidly. Dean took out his lighter as he ripped the plant from the cupboard. He'd manage to pull it out apart from the one strand that linked throught the plug to the top of Sam's shoulder. Dean set the plant on fire and it took flamed a bright blue and disintegrated. The plant coiling around Sam shrivelled up and died, no longer moving fast. Dean stood back up to help his brother. Sam began to notice a difference already and the ice had started to melt once Dean had put on the hot water tap. Sam could feel the ice shifting slightly in the basin and he could his hands very slightly. Sam bit his lip in urgency, using his body weight to pull out his hands.

Suddenly, they flung out from the ice and Sam flew backwards. Dean reacted fast and caught his brother before he fell to the floor. "Sam? You ok?"

Sam nodded weakly. Dean could feel how cold he was simply through his clothes. Sam simply felt relief. He was free from that stupid sink at last!

**So? You like?**

**Thanks to everyone putting their story on alerts. I love reviews! But then again, who doesn't?**

**Thank you! **

**Eddiex**


End file.
